


Something Different

by Sijali



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depends on how many short stories I will write, F/M, Fluff, Frisk doesn’t show up in the story but is mentioned and thought about, Maybe I’ll turn this into a collection of short stories, Same with what happens beforehand, Short Story, What happens after is undecided, maybe not, sans pov, tame story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sijali/pseuds/Sijali
Summary: A short story featuring the skeleton you know most, a picture, a messy room, and confusion.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans
Kudos: 16





	Something Different

Something seemed different about Frisk.

Sans couldn’t quite place it, even after all the years he spent with her. She had grown within this time, from a 10 year old child to a 20 year old adult. She always had surprises, whether it be her being the anomaly who can RESET, SAVE, and LOAD, her never-ending displays of MERCY, her DETERMINATION to free the monsters, or the fast growth of her human body. He remembered when he was fascinated about how human hair could grow fast and how humans matured faster than monsters. He still gets uncomfortable whenever he hears Frisk sneeze or crack their knuckles, but he is more used to it now.

Sans looked at a picture of Frisk she took when she left his home to continue her work as the Monster Ambassador. It had been several years since then, and the difference between the two were drastic, but he couldn’t pin down exactly what the drastic difference was. The appearance change was obvious, but that wasn’t it. Perhaps if he looked at the photo upside-down…

No. It didn’t help either. 

Sans was still determined to find out what exactly was different about her, but he was starting to feel uncomfortable sitting upside-down on the couch and his striped boxers and white turtleneck sweater were starting to fall down and he was starting to look ridiculous. He would have to continue his search later, judging by the proceedingly louder footsteps of his “little” brother.

“SANS! UGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!” Sans’ brother, Papyrus, glared at sans, probably irritated that for yet another day, Sans had been doing little to nothing. “NEVERMIND. JUST GO CLEAN YOUR ROOM. THE HU- ERRR- FRISK IS GOING TO STAY AT OUR PLACE TODAY AND WE SHALL PROVIDE HER NOTHING BUT THE BEST!!! NYEH HEH HEH!” And with that, Papyrus left to the kitchen, probably preparing some of his good ol’ spaghetti. His spaghetti had actually improved to the “edible” status throughout the years, but Sans would still prefer to eat at Grillbys.

Sans still didn’t feel like going to clean his room, but after some of Papyrus’s nagging and some cooking puns later, he gave up and went to his bedroom. Immediately upon entering, however, Sans fell onto his mattress, using has magic to move a sock into the hamper and calling it a day. Sure, Papyrus would be annoyed that there was still a growing pile of socks in one corner, a tornado full of paper and trash in the other, shirts and shorts scattered around the floor, and some empty ketchup bottles around his bed, but it didn’t seem like Frisk cared much about it anyways from the time she went in his room. Plus, Papyrus said to clean up and he technically did, even if it was just a little.

Perhaps, now that Sans didn’t have much else to do or rather, wanted to do, he could continue thinking about Frisk; not in a weird way, but just continue his thoughts before Papyrus interrupted it. _What was so different about Frisk now than Frisk several years before?_

Well, for one thing, 20 year old Frisk seemed warmer, and... prettier. Not that she wasn’t always pretty but with her more grown body, she just looked more appeasing. 10 year old Frisk reminded him of soft and puffy clouds, so gentle yet fearsome enough to blow your money away. Heh. 10 year old Frisk was a spoiled little brat due to being the Monster King and Queen’s adopted child and there was little that the kid couldn’t get when she pouted, but even so, Frisk had been kind and generous enough not to abuse that power, most of the time. 

Sans had grown exhausted when babysitting Frisk because of her darn cute pouting convincing him to give in to her directions; heck, Papyrus told Toriel that Frisk should come visit more because it was the most active he had seen Sans in eons. Sans dreaded that moment, yet deep down, he knew he liked being able to see the kid more. Come to think of it, that deep down feeling is sort of like what he is feeling about the 20 year old Frisk, but stronger, and more passionate? It was… it was…

… _Oh_.

Sans had, he had fallen in love with grown-up Frisk, hadn’t he? That must be what it was. He hadn’t had any romantic feelings when she was a child because, well, she was a child, but now that she was a lady, and a pretty fine looking lady at that, these feelings were then formed and then grew on what he already liked about her. It made sense to him, and even if this feeling isn’t very strong, he knew it was love and he knew it was growing, especially now that Frisk came back and didn’t Papyrus say Frisk is staying over tonight?

Well, Sans is definitely going to clean his room a little more than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> >.<  
> Btw, I wrote this a while ago  
> 


End file.
